


Say hey if you're gay

by Laslus



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little funny, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers, accidentally coming out, like not real angst because i love alec happy, maryse finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse shows up unexpected at Magnus'. </p><p>Based on Tumblr post "Why does no one tell me if we have people over, I just walked downstairs wearing a ‘say hey if youre gay’ T-shirt and batman boxers. We had 8 people over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say hey if you're gay

**Author's Note:**

> More Malec, because I'm trash. Expect more shadowhunters/tmi fanfic from me because those characters are taking over my life and I'm reading COHF. I hope you enjoy this silly thing!
> 
> link to the post that inspired this: http://extra-credit-turtle.tumblr.com/post/118400911593/thewasteoftime-kabudy-why-does-no-one-tell
> 
> Brother_Louie translated it to Russian! How awesome is that? You can check it out here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4339542
> 
> song: Collarfull - P!atd
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr! las-lus.tumblr.com

The first time the doorbell rang, Magnus woke up but didn’t register someone was by his door. It was partially because he was too sleepy for anything, but mostly because he had Alec Lightwood laying on his bed, completely naked, head pillowed on his shoulder. It was not the first night the shadowhunter had spent with him, but it was still new and breakable. Alec’s sleepy face and bed-hair made Magnus’ stomach spin and flinch around in the greatest feeling he had ever felt.

He kissed the top of his hair lightly, gladly watching Alec snuggle closer, still deeply asleep, throwing an arm around his torso. Magnus’s heart was pumping satisfied on his chest, and he was just wondering if he should wake him up for another round of last night or watch the shadowhunter sleep on his shoulder.

The second time the doorbell rang Magnus cursed under his breath, hoping the sudden noise hadn’t woken Alec up. He knew he usually had very light sleep, but it was undeniably early (there was barely any light coming through the purple curtains) and Alec was many things, but a morning person wasn’t one.

He kissed his head again before deciding it was better to get up before whoever was on his door woke Alec up. He used every single nerve of strong will to untangle himself from the younger boy and get up, looking around for any clothes he could pick up without waking the boy up.

“Magnus? What’s wrong?” asked Alec, barely opening his eyes to see the warlock finishing bottoming up his skinny jeans.

His sleepy voice hit Magnus in a way he didn’t thought he could be hit. It took him everything he had to not get naked and fall into bad again. He sighed deeply, going over the bed and – because he was a _fucking masochist_ – leaned over to peck his lips slowly.

“Don’t worry, Alexander, It’s nothing. I’ll be back in a minute. Go back to sleep.”

Alec moaned something under his breath, kissing Magnus again before turning his back and sleeping in no time. Magnus sighed once again, getting out of the room without bothering to put any shoes or makeup on. Whoever was by his door was keeping him from going back to bed with a _gorgeous_ shadowhunter and deserved nothing.

He opened his door without bothering to see who it was through the magic-eye. He had – without much effort -  what he thought was the angriest look he could pull off at that time in the morning, while his hair was still down and he had yesterday’s eyeliner on.

His look lasted about two seconds, before he opened the door fully. It quickly changed for surprise and then pure despair – which he _tried to_ cover up.

“Maryse?” he mumbled, because the _last_ thing he needed was Mrs. Lightwood on his house, while her son was peacefully and _very much naked_ upstairs.

“Magnus Bane.” She answered, entering the room without asking for permission. “You look surprised.”

“I must say I don’t usually get clients at” He looked over the clock on the wall “Six twenty-three. Especially _shadowhunter_ clients.”

“It’s never too early or too late for a shadowhunter.” She said surly, and Magnus’ mind wondered to her son sleeping soundly upstairs. “Duty calls.”

“Yes. Duty. It _calls_. It could, must I add, call on an actual _phone_. You know, I might be a few hundred years old, but I do have a cellphone.”

And with a wave, his new _Iphone_ was on his hand, glittery cover and everything. Maryse rolled her eyes. She glanced around the room with superiority, as if judging every single piece of colorful furniture on the apartment. Magnus’ eyes wondered around as well, and his heart almost came out of his _mouth_ when he saw Alec’s shirt dropped on the sofa.

He swallowed hard, trying to look casual as he walked over and sat just above it. Suddenly he felt very cartoonish, a character from a comic book or a movie trying to cover up his affair in the worse way possible.

She didn’t notice, and Magnus was very glad Shadowhunter had about _zero_ pop culture knownloge.

“So, did you come to ask for something, or just to judge my internal design skills? I have business to attend.”

“Oh. Of course.” She said, as if she forgot he wasn’t there for her, but the other way around “See, this is of prior importance to the clave. We have a problem with a major Demon who has been creating havoc on some major parts of France and Germany. Usually, we would be able to handle it fine, but since It’s so close to Alicante…”

He could hear noises upstairs. No. That was bad. Awful, really. Alec could _not_ come downstairs.

“Sorry. Can you just jump for the part where I’m involved?”

She looked outraged and Magnus wanted nothing more to hide away, because he had about _two_ options. Continuing offending one of the most influential members of the Clave until she left _or_ make one of the most influential members of the clave find out he had been sleeping with her son. Both options ended with his head on a stick, and he was _really_ not in the mood to be impaled.

Maryse was about to open her mouth, most certainly to express how he _would not_ speak to him in that way. She reminded him of how shadowhunters would break their dishes because he had touched them. It was something that hadn’t crossed his mind in ages. Not since Alec. Alec, sincere and open and _protective_ Alec, who loved kissing and touching and had stood up for him on their first date, against a few faeries.

She was, however, stopped by the clear sound of a door on the second floor. She crooked her head, obviously confused, and Magnus could feel the blood running out of his face.

“What is…” she started

“As you can see, very busy, please give a call any other time, I’ll be happy to assist you with your vampire…” He talked fast, getting up and trying to scout her out of his apartment without literally pushing her our and closing the door on her face.

“Demon” she corrected, obviously confused and refusing to move

“Whatever. Really, you should go” he insisted, touching her on the small of her back and giving her a small push.

“Magnus?” called a sleepy voice, followed by steps down the stairs “Is everything ok?”

Magnus held his breath. Just five minutes ago, he wanted to hear nothing but that voice, still husky from barely waking up. Now, he wanted it gone, far away, because _of course_ Maryse would recognize her own _son’s_ voice. He had never seen the woman more confused, trying to connect a puzzle with missing pieces. The expression didn’t suit her – the woman with a fierce look and a military posture – but there it was, clear as day, more open than she had ever been.

To make everything worse, Alec showed up on the stairs. For a second Magnus forgot Maryse was there, his heart missing a beat. Alec still had bed hair, his eyes almost closed as he walked the steps down. He was wearing nothing but underwear and a shirt that belonged to _Magnus_ (of course he was, his shirt was wrinkled on the sofa at that moment). The shirt was plain black, but it read in big, white letters “say hey if you are gay”. Magnus bought it a while ago (along with his personal favorite, “say hi if you are bi”), laughing at it, and even now it looked awfully _endearing_ on Alec.

That is, until he turned to look at them, seeing no one less than his own Mother in the living room, staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. He froze in the middle of the stairs, staring at her with pure panic on his eyes. The only movement was the redness creeping on his face.

“Alec.” She managed to say, breaking the silence.

Alec didn’t answer right away, looking from her to Magnus in plea, still standing halfway through the stairs.

“Alec.” The warlock said, opening a forced smile “I’m glad you are awaken. He came by last night to… Require some assistant on Clary Fairchild’s new discovered power. We did quite a lot of research, he ended up sleeping on my quest room”

Maryse was many things, but she wasn’t stupid. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Did you happen to get attacked by some _vampires_ during the research?”

Alec blushed harder, hand running to his necks, trying to cover up his hickeys. Magnus almost felt guilty, if not for the fact he had quite a few on his chest as well.

“Mom, I can explain.” Begged Alec, finally finishing to get downstairs.

It was probably a mistake, because he was wearing Magnus’ boxer briefs, where, _right on the crouch,_ was written “Captain Awesome”. The warlock bit back a smile.

Maryse, on the other hand, snapped. “So what is this, Alec? When you need to stress out you come to a _downworlder?_ ” She spited the world as acid on her mouth. Both Magnus and Alec tried not to flinch “A _male_ one even? I could have seen this coming for Isabelle, but _you_? You were the responsible one!”

“Izzy has _nothing_ to do with this, leave her alone.” Alec managed to say, before his blush reached a new level of red “And I not… I’m not _sleeping_ with Magnus.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have a very sensible explanation for this… this travesty!” She pointed at Alec

“I’m… Magnus and I… We…” He looked in panic to the other man, who smiled softly at him, taking a step towards him and turning to Maryse

“What he means…” said Magnus “Is that we’ve been…” He hesitated, looking at Alec to make sure he could say it. The boy nodded shyly. “We’ve been dating. It’s not about the sex.”

He shouldn’t have used the world _sex_. He had never thought he would see Maryse Lightwood blushing, but there she was, angry and confused and _embarrassed_ on his living room.

“Is this true, Alec?”

He nodded “I’m… I’m gay, mom.” He frozen for couple of seconds, as if expecting the roof to collapse above him as he said the words. Magnus wanted nothing more than to pull him for hug. “Magnus and I have been dating for a few of months now.”

“five, actually.” Corrected Magnus “Well, four if you don’t count…”

He stopped himself, turning to Maryse. Her face was back to unreadable, conflicted, so many emotions it looked like an abstract painting, with thousands of colors coming from everywhere. She kept quiet for what seemed like forever. Magnus did not dare to break her silence.

“Mom…?” whispered the boy

“I…” she finally said “I might need some time. This is a lot to take in.”

Alec nodded, Magnus could see he was biting back tears. Maryse could too.

“Are you… Are you sure?” she asked “I mean… Gay? Who else knows?”

“Izzy always new.” Answered Alec “Clary knows… I think Jace does too.”

“And Simon” added Magnus

“ _Simon_ knows? Did you tell him?”

“Of course not, I barely talk to the vampire. But he _is_ Clary’s best friend and he and your sister _do_ spend a lot of time together…”

“That’s _everyone_ you know.” Whispered Maryse “For the _angel_ , Alec, you should have told me!”

“Oh, yeah, with dad complaining every other dinner about the _homosexuals_ he saw, the _perverts_.”

Maryse stopped dead, blinking a few times. “Well, I could picture better scenarios than _this_.” She smiled softly, almost too small to see, pointing at her half-naked son.

Alec blinked as well, because had his mother made a _joke_?

She sighed deeply, running her hands on her tied hair. “I need some air. I’ll return in a few hours, please be dressed. And use a healing rune for those, for the Angel.” She closed her eyes as if half-expecting it all to be a very disturbed dream. When she opened them, she flashed the blue toward Magnus. He managed not to flinch “You and I are probably having a very long talk… Sorry, I still can’t quite believe this. I’ll… Just go.”

She turned around, reaching for the closed door. She stopped middle action, taking a deep breath before turning toward Alec again, closing the gap between then and, hesitantly and almost awkwardly, kissing his forehead lightly.

She left before Alec said anything else, like a teenager running for her problems.

They stood in silence for a few moments, neither of them quite believing that what they witnessed had really happened. Magnus was the first one to break the silence, coughing before saying lightly “Well, that could’ve gone better”

Alec laughed. He laughed out of panic and fear. It was a dry laugh, but it was something, as he turned to the warlock standing by his side “You think?”

Magnus laughed along, crooking his head a little “Could’ve gone worse as well. She loves you, she will come around”

“I hope so.” He whispered “But she will never quite get over me on this shirt and like _five_ hickeys on my neck.

“I take, like, _half_ of the blame for those.”

Alec lifted one eyebrow “ _Half_? Were there anyone else with us last night?”

“You _do_ make the most wonderful noises when I kiss your neck. It’s at _least_ fifty percent your fault.”

Alec rolled his eyes, turning his body so he would face him. For a second, Magnus thought he was going to kiss him senseless, that sparkle on his eye that lighted up everything. Instead, he sighed, letting his head fall until his forehead was resting on Magnus’ arm.

“What are we going to do?”

“Take a shower. Dress up in clean, decent clothes. Make all of the visible hickeys disappear and get ready for another very awkward talk with Maryse.” Alec growled, making Magnus laugh a little, kissing his head. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I need coffee” he whispered, getting his head up again

Magnus laughed again, looking at Alec’s eyes. He was proud of the boy. Prouder than he had ever been about anyone. He didn’t say it, thought. He pecked his lips softly, before heading to the kitchen, shadowhunter on his heels. They had time for coffee, Maryse was bound to take a while.

It was, however, going to be alright.

 


End file.
